Better Left Unsaid
by Captain Anon
Summary: With Needlenose and Goldar defeated, Kimberly is ready to head back to the Angel Grove of her time. But when a slight miscalculation keeps her in 1880 Angel Grove for the night, what will happen between her and the mysterious White Stranger?


_**Author's Note: Well, it certainly has been a long time, hasn't it? :D**_

_**This here is a fic inspired by a conversation I had with my sister once while watching Wild West Rangers. "If she'd had just a little more time, Kim would've risked it all for the White Stranger."**_

_**So that got me thinking... what would have happened if Kim hadn't been able to go back to her time right away? *rubs hands***_

_**That being said, this is obviously an AU, so please no angry or indignant PMs.**_

_**As always, feedback is appreciated. And thanks to chipster for reading this in advance and providing some good tips. Hope y'all like it!**_

* * *

**Outside of Ernest's Juice Saloon**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**4:23 PM**

"That sure was a hoot, Calamity Kim. I never felt anything quite like being a Power Ranger!"

The Pink Ranger grinned at Rocko. "It's pretty wild, right?"

Rocko, Abraham, William, and Alicia all nodded, smiles bright. Behind them, the White Stranger stood quietly, brown eyes fixed on her with a slight smile. Kim bit her bottom lip and tucked her hair behind her ears at his staring.

"Right, so…" She cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry to do this to you guys but… I'm gonna need the power coins back."

The four of them looked at her with sad but understanding expressions.

"Darn, and here I was thinking we'd get to use these powers for a little while longer," Abraham lamented.

She giggled slightly at his pout, the familiarity of it strongly reminding her of the Black Ranger from her time.

"I know, and maybe one day you will if there's a need for the Power Rangers again." They all perked up at this. "But today was just to help me fight those monsters. I promised I'd give them back when I was done."

The four handed her the Power Coins with sad smiles, placing them in the box.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Wait!" Kimberly paused before reaching for her morpher and looked at William. "Are you leaving right now, Miss Kim?"

"I was sort of planning to, yeah… Once I get the Power Coins back to Zordon, there's no need for me to be here any longer."

Miss Alicia looked at her friends before turning to Kimberly with a stern expression. "You must be crazy if you think you're leaving without a proper goodbye."

"Uh…"

"You take those coins back and then you come straight here. We can't have a proper celebration without the guest of honor."

The Pink Ranger grinned before glancing briefly at the silent White Stranger. "Will _everyone_ be there?"

The White Stranger inclined his head briefly at her question before giving a slight nod. She bit her bottom lip.

"Sure hope so." Alicia shooed Kimberly with her hands. "Now… hurry up so we can get this party started!"

Kim laughed, though she was somewhat alarmed at how much Alicia reminded her of Aisha.

"I'll be back before you know it," she said just before teleporting away in a flash of pink.

* * *

**The Command Center**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**4:47 PM**

Kimberly took off her helmet when she materialized in the Command Center.

"Ay yi yi yi yi! You're back!"

"As promised," Kim said. She held out the box to Alpha-5. "Here are the Power Coins."

"THANK YOU, PINK RANGER." The robot took the box from her. "WE WERE ABLE TO WATCH YOUR FIGHT WITH GOLDAR THROUGH THE VIEWING GLOBE. I AM HAPPY TO SEE THAT I PICKED SOMEONE AS SKILLED AND BRAVE AS YOU TO BE ONE OF MY RANGERS IN THE FUTURE."

Kim flushed at his praise. "Thank you."

He smiled lightly. "WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU, PINK RANGER." Zordon turned to his assistant. "ALPHA-5?"

"Oh, right!" Alpha-5 waddled across the room to retrieve a piece of paper. "This is for you."

She raised an eyebrow and unfolded the paper, eyes widening in shock when she recognized Billy's neat handwriting. "Where – _how _did you get this?"

"A time portal opened in the Command Center a little while after you finished fighting Goldar," Alpha-5 explained. "When no one came through from the other side, we figured it was someone from your time trying to reach you."

"And I missed it…" She rubbed a hand across her forehead. "Dammit."

"Before the portal closed, that piece of paper came through. We checked the set of coordinates written there, and we believe that location has the strongest potential for the appearance of another time rift that can take you home."

Kimberly frowned as she read Billy's message. The portal that had been generated in the Command Center was indeed from her friends, but the amount of power required to do it meant they could only do it once. When it was clear she wasn't coming through, Billy did a quick analysis on the likely location of the next time rift. The numbers he jotted down were the coordinates she needed to be at by noon tomorrow.

"THE LOCATION IS KNOWN AS SHELL'S PEAK, NEAR THE FAR EASTERN END OF THE DESERT."

"I know Shell's Peak. That's in Stone Canyon…" Kim rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you just _write_ that, Billy?"

Shell's Peak was about a quarter mile east of Stone Canyon Desert Park.

"Do you need help getting there?"

The Pink Ranger smiled gratefully and shook her head. "I've already inconvenienced you guys enough by borrowing the Power Coins. It's fine – I'll just teleport over on my own."

"IF YOU'RE CERTAIN..."

"I am. And thank you again for all your help."

Zordon nodded. "THEN I WISH YOU WELL, PINK RANGER. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"Good luck." Alpha-5 rocked excitedly from side-to-side. "Oh, I hope I remember this when I see you in the future!"

"I'm sure you will, Alpha." The Pink Ranger winked. "See you soon."

* * *

**Outside of Ernest's Juice Saloon**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**6:39 PM**

"And this... _mall_... is filled with all sorts of things to buy?"

Kim nodded. "Mmhmm… it's basically heaven on Earth."

"Well, I'll be…" Alicia sat back with a delighted expression. "The future sure does sound wonderful."

"Well, it's not perfect by any means, but... " Kim stretched slowly. "I think you'd definitely like it."

William ran a hand over his face and frowned. "It's getting late…" he said while checking his watch. "Best get a move on so Ernest can close the saloon."

"Hey, Ernest!" Rocko yelled. "How much for dinner?"

"It's no charge!" he answered. "Y'all saved our hides today. The least I can do is give you a free meal."

Kim shook her head and took a sip of her drink. Some things never changed.

A flash of white caught her eye, and she looked out the window to see a tall figure standing out next to the entrance. She chewed on her bottom lip when she saw it was the White Stranger.

Why wouldn't he come closer?

And why did she want him to?

"Calamity Kim?"

She blinked when she saw the others standing around her. Abraham had his hand extended out for her to grab.

"Right. Sorry."

They each said their goodbyes to Ernest before heading out into the evening air. As she had guessed, the White Stranger was there.

"Aw shucks, Calamity Kim. I didn't even think about your lodging tonight," William said. "I know your plan is to go to Shell's Peak tomorrow, but where are you planning to sleep tonight?"

The group of friends began discussing quickly about sleeping arrangements.

"I reckon she can come with me."

All talking ceased when the White Stranger slowly approached them. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"W-With you? But you _never _take anyone with you!" Rocko sputtered.

The White Stranger stopped when he was nearly towering over her. "I think an exception can be made for the woman who came in and saved us all… don't you?"

His question was directed at Rocky, but his eyes were on Kimberly.

And hers were fixed on him.

"If we leave soon, we can make it across the desert by sunrise. We should be able to reach Shell's Peak by 10 o'clock or so…"

Kim looked up at him intrigued. The idea of spending the night with the White Stranger had her more excited than she wanted to admit.

"That is if you think you're up to it…" he said, lips curved up into a smile.

In that moment, he was so reminiscent of Tommy that her heart arched.

"I think I can handle that."

Abraham scratched his head. "But, Calamity Kim, I thought you were gonna use that fancy do-hickey of yours to – "

He groaned when a sharp elbow dug its way into his ribs.

"Well _clearly_, she's changed her mind, Abraham," Alicia hissed. She turned to Kimberly and smiled; arms stretched out for a hug. "Y'all be safe out there."

Kim grinned and hugged Alicia. She giggled when the boys joined in, turning it into a group hug with her in the middle. They released her after a short while.

"Make sure you take good care of our kin," Rocko said with a tilt of his hat.

The Pink Ranger nodded, waving at them as they headed off down the dirt road. "Of course."

The hairs on her arms stood on end when she felt the White Stranger come up behind her. He wasn't touching her, but she could still feel the heat from him.

Her stomach fluttered – this was the first time since they'd met that she was completely alone with him.

She felt… anxious.

"It's best to get a move on now," he said lowly. "Still got a little bit of daylight left."

"Right."

She followed quietly behind him as he headed to his horse. Kim smiled and stroked its mane. The White Stranger stood off to the side looking at her.

"She likes you." At her raised eyebrow, he pointed at his horse. "Lightning. She doesn't usually take to people like this."

"Well… I guess I'm just different."

"That you are."

They locked gazes for a moment, and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

"So, um… if we're going to do this, you're gonna have to tell me your name."

"What?"

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I refuse to call you White Stranger for this entire trip."

Kim peered up at him teasingly when a pout formed across his lips. "You were hoping to keep up the whole mysterious cowboy thing, weren't you?"

He flushed slightly and ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Well…"

The Pink Ranger laughed. "Listen, it's just really awkward to keep calling you that." She playfully punched his shoulder. "I won't tell anyone your name."

"That a promise?"

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. The White Stranger eyed her suspiciously before finally taking her hand in his. They both chose to ignore the rush they felt at the contact.

"Thomas," he said.

She sighed internally. Of course that was his name.

Kim released his hand. "See? Was that so hard?"

"Yes."

She gave him a playful nudge. "Quit being a baby."

The White Stranger – Thomas – smiled a little at her teasing.

"Now… which way do we need to go?"

He pointed his finger in the opposite direction. "Due west."

"Great." She clapped her hands. "Let's get going."

* * *

**Angel Grove Desert**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**7:22 PM**

Kimberly took in the surrounding scenery from her perch on top of Lightning. The sun was setting just behind the mountains, bathing the sky in fiery oranges and reds. Thomas walked alongside her holding the horse's reins.

"I don't bite, you know," she said teasingly. "You can come up here with me."

He looked up at her. "Miss Kim, I don't think that would be the appropriate thing to do."

"Only if you make it that way." She cocked her head to the side. "Are you planning on doing something inappropriate with me, Thomas?"

He looked at her for a moment with heat in his eyes, his tongue slowly running across his bottom lip before gently biting it. The White Stranger then shook his head and chuckled softly.

His reaction to her teasing question was as surprising as the dull ache that suddenly throbbed between her thighs.

"Walking is best for me right now," he said.

Intrigued and flustered, the Pink Ranger cleared her throat and focused on making small talk with the handsome cowboy.

She found that talking to Thomas was a lot like talking to Tommy – a slightly older, more old-fashioned version of him. The main difference in their personality was their openness, emotionally speaking. Tommy had a boyish charm about him, often shy or downright confused in a way that made her want to kiss him all the time. Thomas, on the other hand, was stoic and more intense. Once he opened up a bit, she learned that he was funny and shared some of the same dorkiness Tommy had, but it was clear Thomas was a just a reserved person by nature.

He made Tommy seem like a chatterbox.

'_God, never thought those words would ever be together in a sentence,'_ she thought wryly.

Thomas ran a hand along his jaw before stopping Lightning in her tracks.

"What is it?"

"We're running short on daylight." He hooked his foot into the strap before climbing up behind her on the saddle. "So, I'm taking your advice."

Kimberly instantly became aware of how close he was to her, the solid feel of his chest against her back. He smelled like leather, sweat, and sandalwood – definitively masculine in a way she hadn't been prepared for.

Strong arms slipped around her waist and grabbed hold of the reins. "Shall we?"

She nodded, forcing herself to ignore the way the ache between her thighs intensified when he was pressed up against her. He whistled and nudged Lightning's sides, pushing the mare to a rhythmic canter as they continued their journey to Shell's Peak.

She didn't say anything about the arm he kept wrapped about her waist to hold her against him as they rode through the desert.

After the draining day she'd had, it felt good to be held.

They rode in silence until well after sunset, the night air turning brisk around them. Thomas guided Lightning to a stop after a long while, surprising Kimberly.

"Is something wrong?"

Thomas dismounted his horse and reached into his bag for an apple. "Not at all."

He took out a knife from his pants leg and began cutting the apple into smaller pieces.

"We're gonna rest here for the night."

His lips curled at Kimberly's incredulous expression as she gestured wildly around her.

"Here?!"

Thomas fed a few slices to Lightning and stroked her mane. "That's right."

The Pink Ranger climbed down from her perch and looked around. "I don't see a tent."

"Don't need one," he told her. He grabbed a rolled-up bundle next to Lightning's leg. "Just need this."

Kim ran a hand over her face when she saw him lay down what looked to be nothing more than a sleeping bag.

'_What'd you expect, Kim? It's 1880.'_

Thomas walked around the area grabbing rocks. He pushed them together in a small circle.

"Things are different where you're from?"

"Uh… yeah." Kim took a seat on the ground as she watched him start a fire from the materials in one of his bags. "We have roads and cars and waterbeds and vending machines and the Internet…"

Thomas frowned, lighting a spark to the tinder he laid out.

"You can have a bed made of water?"

She nodded. "Yeah, people love them."

He rubbed a hand along his chin slowly. "But how do you keep from drowning?"

Kimberly stared at him for a few seconds as a rush of affection flowed through her.

He was adorable.

The White Stranger was a captive audience as Kimberly explained to him some of the things to come in the future. She didn't give too much information – she'd watched enough movies to know there was potential to mess up the timeline – but she shared enough to leave him intrigued.

"The future sounds mighty interesting," he said. "You sure do lead an amazing life, Miss Kim."

"I don't know if I'd say _amazing_…"

Thomas shot her a look of disbelief. "You just got through telling me about all the wonderful things you have where you're from, _and _you're a Power Ranger… I think amazing might be the only word suited for ya."

She blushed slightly.

"Your folks must be proud," he said. He placed his hands near the fire to warm up. "I haven't even known ya all that long and just the little bit I saw of what you can do today was downright incredible."

Kim smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "They don't know… no one does except my teammates."

"Really?"

"Those are the rules," she murmured.

Thomas furrowed his brow. "I suppose I can understand that. If you have monsters like the ones that showed up today in your time, knowing who you are could put your family in real danger."

"Yeah. I just - "

" - wish you didn't have to lie and keep everyone at a distance?" he finished. At her nod, he sighed. "Trust me, I understand."

"Being the White Stranger?" she guessed.

He ran a hand along the back of his neck. "I've met a lot of people in these last four years, and not everyone takes kindly to what I do… that's why I always try to leave as quickly as I come. Getting attached to me just puts a target on your back."

Kim nodded before a realization came to her.

"Four years?" She cocked her head to the side. "How old are you?"

"I reckon nineteen," he answered.

She frowned. "You're not sure?"

He shook his head as he took his hat off and turned it in his hands. "My folks died on the journey out here when I was a baby. Anything about when I was born was lost with them."

She blinked in surprise. He was an orphan just like Tommy.

"What about the people who took you in?"

"You have to be wanted for someone to take ya in." Hurt flashed briefly in his eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly. "I didn't really have a home until some cowboys took pity on me… after I tried stealing from them."

Having seen pictures of Tommy when he was younger, it broke her heart to think of that same little boy out here on his own stealing to survive.

"They taught me how to take care of m'self." He looked out across the desert. "They took a chance and helped me when no one else would… so now I try and do the same for others."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Mind tellin' me what's puttin' that smile on your face?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, it's just… you remind me of someone… from back home."

Thomas stoked the fire. "An' who might that be?"

"My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He furrowed his brow. "From your tone, I'm guessin' that word means something different than what it sounds like…"

Kimberly frowned. "He's my…" She gestured at the air. "My…"

"Your lover?"

Heat rose to her cheeks almost immediately at the intimate word. "No!"

"No?" he asked, and she could hear a hint of hopefulness in his tone.

"Well, I…" She nibbled on her bottom lip as memories of being with Tommy came to her. "Technically, yes, I suppose he is."

Thomas deflated slightly. "Oh," he murmured.

A wry chuckle followed soon after.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head derisively. "So how exactly do I remind you of your beau, Miss Kim?"

Part of her knew the words he was choosing not to say, and she fought the urge to press him for more.

"You're both sort of... mysterious." Thomas sent her a shy smile. "You do the best you can to help other people, even if it's dangerous. You've both had rough childhoods."

Thomas nodded. "Anything else?"

She grinned. "You're both tall and handsome… and really like the color white."

It was on the tip of the Pink Ranger's tongue to tell him he was almost the spitting image of Tommy – to let him know he does have a family out there somewhere – but she decided to keep that tidbit to herself. It was already confusing as it was to sort out her feelings for the White Stranger. It wouldn't do any good bringing up his likeness to her boyfriend and complicating things further.

"Does he treat ya right?" he asked softly. "A woman like you… you deserve to be cherished."

She nodded, cheeks a little flushed.

"Then he's lucky to have ya, Miss Kim."

Kim smiled before reaching over and tapping his foot. "And any woman would be crazy to pass up on a guy like you."

Thomas chuckled and rubbed his chin. "That's nice of you to say."

"I mean it," she said. "You're really sweet, and the cowboy look is totally hot."

Momentary confusion passed over his face at her use of the word "hot", but he quickly gathered it meant something positive.

"Seriously, how are you single?"

Thomas glanced in her direction before looking at the fire again.

"Finding a woman is easy… finding one who will stay with you through it all?" He stoked the flames slowly. "It's hard for someone to connect with you when you live the kinda life I live."

"You've never found a girl you connected with?"

"Sure I have… but it's not what I want in my life. At least not right now."

"Then what _do _you want?"

His pointed look made Kimberly bite her bottom lip, and she averted her gaze. It was the most overt he'd been about their unspoken attraction, and it was more than a little titillating.

"And with that, I believe now's the time to head to bed." He inclined his head to his bedroll. "You can sleep on that tonight, Miss Kim."

She smiled gratefully and crawled over to the bedroll. Kim reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tugging it off and tucking it beneath the pillow. She fanned herself with her shirt with a sigh. The cool air felt nice on her breasts after being in the heat all day.

The White Stranger froze when he saw her peel off the undergarment. His gaze grew hooded when he saw her nipples poke through the thin material, and he discreetly adjusted himself in his pants.

"Where's yours to sleep in?" she asked while slipping inside the makeshift bed.

"Only got the one." He pointed at the ground. "My bed's right here."

She frowned. "Seriously?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ground's dry… weather's nice… "

"Thomas, you can't sleep on the ground." She started to climb out of the bedroll. "Here."

"Don't you dare," he said sternly while pointing at her. "Ain't no way I'm letting you sleep on the ground."

Kim crossed her arms defiantly. "Well, I'm not letting you do it either."

He shook his head. "Are all women where you're from like this?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Some," she said, begrudgingly smiling. "Are you seriously going to stay over there while I sleep?"

Thomas poked at the fire with a stick before taking a sip from his canteen. "As opposed to?"

"Joining me?"

His loud cough from water going down the wrong pipe would have made her laugh if she weren't so annoyed with him. He patted his chest hard.

"I think…" He cleared his throat. "I think it's best I stay over here tonight, Miss Kim."

She frowned. "Don't be silly. The ground is obviously uncomfortable. Besides, there's enough space for two here."

"Barely. And it wouldn't be proper for me to lay with another man's woman."

His words made her stomach flutter. "You're not laying with me… you're lying _beside _me. It's different." She rolled her eyes at his dubious expression and lifted the bedroll invitingly. "_Come on_."

It was a long while before he stood up, gently kicking dirt into the pit to kill the fire. Kim heard the thud of his belt, boots, and jacket on the ground before she felt him standing over her. She looked up at him, able to make out his handsome features in the dark in the moonlight.

He got on his knees and climbed in beside her, putting as much space between them as possible, which wasn't much.

"See?" she said smugly before rolling onto her side. "Goodnight, Thomas."

"Night, Miss Kim."

* * *

**Angel Grove Desert**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**10:04 PM**

Kim clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering when a gust of wind blew overhead. It was freezing cold out in the desert.

'_This is how I die,'_ she thought. _'Not in battle fighting one of Zedd's monsters or old age. No, I'm gonna die in a sleeping bag in the middle of the desert in the wrong year. Awesome.'_

"Cold?"

She nearly screamed in fright at the sound of Thomas' deep voice. She turned her head to see he was looking at her.

"I could feel you shivering," he murmured.

"Sorry. I guess a crop top and skort don't make the best outfit for sleeping in the desert at night… who knew?"

Confusion flashed across his face, and she sighed. He didn't know what those words meant, so of course they went right over his head.

"Never mind," she muttered. "Yes, I'm cold. Do you have any other blankets?"

He shook his head. "Not with me. Part of why I was headed in this direction was to buy more from – " He paused when she shivered again. "Miss Kim?"

"It's fine," she said unconvincingly.

"No, it's not." In a move that surprised her, he scooted closer and placed a hand on her arm. He rubbed up and down the length of it, warming her up.

"How's that?" he asked.

Kim bit her bottom lip. "I-It's good."

"Yeah? You're still shivering, though."

She flushed slightly, unable to admit that her shivering was now from a completely different reason. Curious brown eyes studied her, and she saw a brief flash of understanding… and desire.

"May I?" he asked lifting his arm.

Not knowing what he was about to do but trusting him, she nodded. Her eyes widened when strong arms wrapped around her. Her stomach fluttered when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Please know I mean no disrespect to your beau, Miss Kim, but I think he'd prefer this to you catching your death out here." He tightened his hold on her. "Huddling together helps with keeping warm out here."

His suggestion was fairly innocent and factually accurate, but it did nothing to quell the small thrill that ran through her at being pressed up against him. She nodded her assent and rolled onto her side, allowing Thomas to haul her tight to him so that he was spooning her from behind.

Having him pressed against her so tightly brought a flurry of conflicting emotions. Tommy wouldn't be happy about this, but he wouldn't want her to freeze to death either. And even though she'd have to be as dumb as Skull to not see that Thomas was attracted to her, his suggestion to huddle up was one she knew even Billy would agree with.

Her train of thought broke when she suddenly felt his hands on her body – one on her abdomen rubbing circles into her skin, and the other gently skimming up and down her leg.

"Just making sure you're warm," he murmured.

It was more surprising than anything, and as the shock began to wear off, the intimacy of it began to settle in.

Thomas was pressed up against her in ways that only Tommy had ever been. It felt familiar and foreign all at once, and she couldn't help being turned on by his touch. Tommy was the only guy she'd ever been with, so the attraction to Thomas was already strong due to their uncanny resemblance. But he was also very clearly _not _Tommy, and the fantasy-driven part of her mind that wondered about intimacy with other men was undeniably enticed.

And she was surprisingly into the cowboy aesthetic.

"Are you warm?" he asked thickly.

She nibbled on her bottom lip guiltily. She was warm now – hot even – but she didn't want him to relinquish his hold just yet.

"Getting there."

He mumbled something into her hair before shifting closer, and her eyes widened in surprise at the feeling of his manhood against her back.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered when he felt her tense up. He removed his arms from around her. "I wasn't trying to – "

She grabbed his hands and placed them back where they were. "It's okay. You're just keeping me warm, right?"

She shifted against him to get more comfortable, brushing her ass against his erection and making him swallow hard.

"...right," he whispered.

They remained wrapped around each other like this for some time, the air around them growing more tense with each passing second as sleep eluded them. The hand on her leg had now curled around her thigh, gently massaging the sensitive skin between her legs from her knee up until a little beneath the edge of her skort. His other hand was splayed across her torso, spanning her smooth stomach while his thumb brushed gently against the underside of her left breast.

Kim bit her bottom lip as déjà vu rolled over her. This uneasiness… this was the way things were between her and Tommy in the days before they became intimate. Touches that bordered between friendly and sexual. Tension in quiet moments because of all of the things that weren't being said.

How the White Stranger was able to reach this point with her after knowing each other for only such a short period of time would have scared her if she hadn't seen it coming a mile away.

He'd captivated her the instant she saw him, a heat forming between the moment their eyes locked.

And just like with Tommy, that unspoken attraction was driving her crazy.

But _unlike_ with Tommy, where she'd been young and too inexperienced to understand the layers to attraction, she now knew exactly how to give a name to what she wanted.

And guiltily, what she wanted from the White Stranger was an outlet for a more carnal desire.

She grew restless at the waiting game, impatient at this stalemate and not even sure what she was waiting to happen. Kimberly fidgeted in his hold, freezing when the movement caused his stroking thumb to lightly graze her left nipple. He stopped moving the instant he made contact, leaving the digit pressed up against her breast.

His breathing grew heavy behind her, but instead of removing his hand like she expected, he leaned close to her ear.

"You feel a might cold, Miss Kim..." he whispered, thumb slowly circling the sensitive area before gently flicking her nipple. "Do you need me to warm you up?"

Kimberly recognized the question for what it was – a veiled request to touch her under the guise of helping her. The confident way he touched her had her heart racing with nervous anticipation, and instead of verbally answering him, she shifted so that he was cupping her breast fully. Thomas understood her silent offering and immediately squeezed the round flesh, firmly kneading it until she was arching into his caress.

Kimberly sighed when the firm tugs against her nipple extended to the other one, Thomas now giving the neglected breast equal treatment. He massaged her with deft hands, pulling soft mewls from her that made him stiffen further against her back.

The Pink Ranger closed her eyes, lost in the pleasurable sensations of his hands on her body. She loved when Tommy played with her breasts like this, and in the midst of her haze, she grabbed his right hand and dragged it down her torso to the waistband of her skort.

"Miss Kim?"

Brown eyes flew open as she remembered that this was Thomas, the White Stranger, not Tommy, her boyfriend. The realization made her stomach twist with guilt at what she'd done… and arousal at what she still wanted to do.

Guilt and lust roared within her, but she found it no longer mattered which emotion won the battle for dominance when he slowly guided their hands past the waistband of her skort.

Thomas licked his lips and swiped his thumb over the thin white garment of her panties, tracing her folds. Kim locked his fingers with hers and slipped them beneath her panties, sliding their fingers through her downy curls to part her slick folds. She bit her lip when his middle finger slid across her clit. He slid his fingers back and forth along the sides of the sensitive bud.

"I reckon… this'll warm you up real good."

She rocked her hips in time with his strokes, nails digging into his wrist. "Oh god…"

"You're getting warmer..." he rasped. Thick fingers dipped past her entrance. "But I think this is where you need it most."

"Ahh!"

"Is this where you want me?" he asked.

She moaned when his fingers found her clit again, stroking the swelling bud firmly. "Y-Yes…"

Strong fingers hooked around her skort and panties and pulled them down her thighs before sliding back up to part her folds. He slipped two fingers into her while grinding the palm of his hand against her sensitive nub.

"Ohmygod…" she whimpered as she kicked off her bottoms, legs parting beneath the covers to give him better access.

Thomas kneaded her right breast as he fingered her, wrist flexing forcefully between her thighs. Kimberly grabbed his wrist and gasped, thighs shaking when he made her cum on his pistoning digits.

His touch wasn't like Tommy's. Tommy was gentle and nervous, always checking to see if she was okay. Thomas had the experience her boyfriend lacked and the confidence to use it.

The White Stranger pulled off his shirt and undid his trousers, shoving them down his hips. Even under the moonlight, she could tell Thomas was more muscular than Tommy, which she supposed was natural given he was three years older and lived a more demanding lifestyle as a cowboy. Various scars lined the skin on his arms and torso as proof of the hard life he lived.

He rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her, pushing her thighs apart so he could fit between them comfortably.

Kimberly carded her fingers through his hair with a moan as he licked and sucked on the pulse point of her neck. She groaned when he pushed his fingers inside her again, her hips undulating beneath the covers as she rode his digits. He hooked his fingers in a come hither motion and jerked his hand vigorously between her thighs, working her to a climax so intense that she screamed, drenching his fingers.

The kiss that followed was intense, growing more and more heated as passion reached a fever pitch. Kimberly kept one hand tangled in his long locks while the other grabbed hold of his loose necktie, yanking him down so that his full weight on top of her. Thomas used his free hand to reach between them for his cock, sliding it between the slick folds of her sex.

All pretenses that this was simply about keeping her warm were clearly over. The heat generated from his first touch had been sweltering – this was simply a matter of self-indulgence.

But would it really be wrong for her to take things further considering the lines they'd already crossed? Not to mention, they were all alone for miles – would it really be so bad to just… give in when there was no real fear of consequences? And Thomas was basically Tommy, right? So… would it really count as cheating?

Guilt twisted her stomach as she desperately searched for a way to justify what she wanted to do. And even when she couldn't find a reason, she made no effort to stop what was going to happen.

He anchored her hips and pushed forward into her moist channel. Kimberly clutched his forearms, face flushed at the incredible friction along her sensitive walls from his girth. He rotated his hips in large circles as he eased into her.

"Unh…" he moaned in her ear as he took measured strokes into her snug walls.

"Good Lord, Miss Kim… you feel…" His eyes fluttered when he felt her squeeze him tight. "Jesus…"

He'd never been with a woman nearly as tight or wet as she was, and it made his head spin.

Panic washed over her when the haze of lust cleared for a moment.

She was willfully cheating on her boyfriend – _what the hell was she thinking? _

"Thomas – AH!" she cried out when he snapped his hips, driving himself deep into her.

She clung to him, fingers tightening in his hair from the intense feeling of him being inside of her. He thrust again and again, each time causing her short nails to dig into his shoulders while her head rolled back.

"Oh god," she whimpered, thighs spreading of their own accord. "Oh god, it's so deep…"

Thomas hooked her legs over his shoulders, spreading her open wider as he locked his fingers with hers and pinned them to the ground next to her head.

"Ungh! Unhh! Hnng! Unff!" he growled in her ear, sweat-slicked bodies writhing as they gave in to lust and temptation.

The heat building inside the bedroll had grown unbearable, prompting the cowboy to pull back the cover and expose them to the cool night air. The moonlight shone down on them as they rutted, him stark naked between her thighs as moans and grunts and the sound of his sack smacking roughly against her ass echoed across the empty desert.

Kimberly closed her eyes, a gasp escaping each time he surged deep into her walls. He felt so good inside of her, so thick and powerful and masculine as he took her with wild abandon.

It was invigorating. It was overwhelming.

It was…

"AHH!"

Trembling hands squeezed his fingers hard when she climaxed around him, toes curling next his ears.

Kimberly gasped as he continued thrusting into her contracting walls, tears building in her eyes as he pushed her to another climax. His tongue found the smooth skin of her throat when she cried out his name, bathing his length in another flush of wetness.

"Miss Kim…" he panted when he felt her rhythmic clenching around his length yet again. "Unh… I'm gonna…"

Thomas spread his thighs wide and quickened his pace, mindlessly ramming himself into her tight heat while she scraped her nails down his toned back. He swelled inside of her moistening channel until he burst with a moan, squirming in ecstasy while he filled her slick walls with his seed.

They lay against each other panting shortly after, lips only a hair's breadth away as they locked eyes.

Neither knew what to say in that moment.

And most damning of all, neither was sure they regretted a damn thing.

Kim licked dry lips. "Thomas, I… we..."

The White Stranger captured her lips in a heated kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth. Kimberly gasped but eventually returned his kiss, fingers sliding up to card through his hair.

He didn't know what she was going to say to him, and frankly, he didn't want to. All he knew was that he'd never met a woman like her before and probably never would again.

What they did today was wrong – of that he was certain – but he had the rest of his life to hate himself for it.

Tonight, he just wanted her.

Kim swallowed hard when he broke the kiss, eyes following him when he sat up so that he was on his knees. His grip on her waist grew firm, and he gently maneuvered her so that she was laying on her stomach. Her nipples tightened when she felt Thomas lift her hips up to align with his waist before spreading his thighs across the bedroll and thrusting forward.

"AHH!"

She squirmed and gasped and writhed as he fucked her, toes curling along the inside of his legs while she clutched the bedroll. The position proved too intense for her, and she pressed her face into the bedroll, cumming around his thick length with a whine after only a few minutes.

Thomas hissed loudly, the glide of his cock loud and wet. Brown eyes fluttered from the warmth of her wet heat and the vice grip around his shaft. His face contorted with pleasure when he suddenly reached his climax, eagerly thrusting until he felt himself soften inside of her.

He panted and wiped the sweat from his brow before rolling off of her onto his back. She turned over onto her back as well, and they lay with their shoulders touching.

The two stared up at the night sky in a daze.

Curiosity and attraction led them to this inevitable moment, and now that the dust had settled, they had to deal with the guilt.

But for her, it wasn't the guilt from cheating.

And for him, it wasn't guilt from lying with another man's woman.

It was shared guilt from the lack of guilt. Guilt from doing something so incredibly wrong and enjoying it because it felt so goddamn right.

Neither of them knew what that meant.

"We… we should get some sleep," she whispered. Kim rolled over onto her side so that her back was facing him.

She couldn't see his face, but she could feel the tension from the words he wanted to say to her.

"Right."

Neither said a word for the rest of the night, and Kim chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

'_Why did I sleep with him? Things were fine until you brought sex into it, Kim. Now you've gone and made things so much worse for yourse – "_

She felt him shift beside her for a few moments before a solid arm wrapped around her waist to hold her against him. The tension in her body slowly eased, and she allowed herself to curl into him.

"G'night, Miss Kim," he murmured softly.

She squeezed the hand at her waist gently. "Goodnight, Thomas."

* * *

**Angel Grove Desert**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**7:50 AM**

Kimberly stirred awake hours later.

"Turn the damn light off," she mumbled sleepily. When the light continued shining down on her, she groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned, frowning slightly at the solid feel of another body beneath her.

"What the hell…?"

It took her a moment to remember the events of yesterday to understand why she was out in the middle of the desert.

The Pink Ranger flushed red when she saw the White Stranger lying beneath her, his arm loosely around her waist while his hand cupped her ass.

The intimate details of their night together came back to her then, and she bit her bottom lip.

"G'mornin', Miss Kim."

Thomas looked at her sleepily.

"Hi." The boldness she felt last night felt like a distant memory, and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Shell's Peak is about an hour's ride from here. We don't need to leave for a few more hours."

Thoughts of how good it felt inside of her had him tracing patterns along her lower abdomen, fingers following along the taut flesh to her pelvis.

"I reckon we could find something to pass the time."

His fingers drew goosebumps along her skin, and she swallowed hard when the familiar desire built in her stomach.

'_You're going back to Tommy today, Kim. You can't do this.'_

The Pink Ranger allowed him to touch her for only a moment longer, his thick fingers sliding through her downy curls briefly before pushing him so that he was lying on his back. His questioning gaze almost made her regret the words she was about to say.

"Thomas… we have to go."

And just like that, the erotic spell that had been cast over them disappeared, leaving them with a tense awkwardness.

"I-I should get cleaned up," she said softly. "My friends don't need to see me like… this…."

"Right." Thomas nodded. "Of course."

He climbed out from the bedroll and grabbed his trousers, pulling them on. Kim grabbed her clothes and slipped them on, as well.

The White Stranger cleared his throat as he tugged on his shirt. "There's a creek not far from Shell's Peak, right along the edge of the desert… I reckon we can use it to wash up."

She nodded. "Lead the way."

He called Lightning over with a whistle. The mare walked over to him and nuzzled his face while Kim climbed up.

Forty minutes passed before they had reached the creek he'd mentioned before. Kim recognized it upon sight, though it was a stream in her time.

They took to opposite banks, stripping down with their backs to each other as they washed up. Thomas ran his fingers through his wet hair as he rinsed off, and he turned to check on Kimberly. His mouth went dry at the sight of her fully nude in the daylight, able to see what was so cruelly hidden the night before by the cover of darkness.

The Pink Ranger gently squeezed her breasts and ran her fingers through the curls at the apex of her thighs., bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

Thomas hadn't even realized he was walking towards her until he was standing right behind her.

Kim turned when she felt him approach, and she squealed in surprise when he scooped her up into a hard kiss. They stumbled backwards until they fell on the bank in a tangle of limbs. Hungry kisses were exchanged as hands roamed, and she moaned when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach.

"Thomas… we shouldn't…" she whispered when he slipped his fingers between her thighs. "We can't…"

"I know," he said, even as she helped him maneuver so that he was resting between her legs.

His hands roamed over her backside with an intimate knowledge he shouldn't possess, squeezing the firm cheeks reverently. He heard her telltale gasp against his ear when he slipped inside her, and the way her legs squeezed tight around his hips each time he thrust hard into her let him know she wanted it, too.

Thomas fisted the grass as he pumped into her, desperate to get as deep inside of her as he could. He rolled his hips rhythmically, bobbing in and out of her tight sex with a rough moan.

"Ungh," he growled. "I need…" He spread his thighs and thrust harder. "Jesus…"

"Oh god," she moaned in his ear.

She pushed at his chest until he rolled over, allowing her to straddle his hips. Thomas licked his lips and squeezed her breasts, tugging and flicking the nipples as she descended on him again and again. Her voice was hoarse from the string of whimpers and desperate cries he'd coaxed from her the night before, and her thighs trembled when she felt the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen.

"I'mgonnacum… I'mgonnacum…" she whimpered, her pace growing frenetic. "A-AHH!"

Short nails dug into his chest when she screamed, back arching as she came on his thick length.

Kim slumped over tiredly, tremors rocking her petite frame from her steamy climax. Slim arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he thrust frantically up into her tight walls. Thomas suckled on her neck and grabbed her ass, bouncing her hard on his lap until he couldn't hold back any longer.

"U-Uhng," he grunted in her neck, rotating his hips against hers as he came inside her.

Kimberly lost count of the number of ways they had one another that morning, only aware of how intense it felt each time their bodies became one. Halfhearted protests that they should stop were lost in her cries when he buried himself inside of her, filling her up so good that she could barely remember her own name.

The two of them lay on the soft grass two hours later, panting and exhausted after seeking pleasure in each other's arms. The White Stranger waited until he'd regained some of his strength before sitting up.

"Shell's Peak is about fifteen minutes away," he said softly. He climbed slowly to stand on unsteady legs. "I'll uh… I'll leave you to wash up, and then we'll be on our way."

Kim nodded and ran a hand over her face, quietly watching as he walked away. She closed her eyes and swore softly to herself before making her way back over to the creek to wash up for the second time.

It was nearly twenty minutes later that she found Thomas standing by Lightning, fully dressed and waiting for her.

"You ready, Miss Kim?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. _'Yeah, we're totally not going to talk about what happened… fine by me.'_

"Yeah. I'm ready," she said before climbing onto his horse. "Let's get this show on the road."

They walked only about twenty yards before Kim suddenly asked to stop.

"What is it?" he asked.

She climbed down, face flushed. "It's not comfortable."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked between her and his horse, brown eyes widening in understanding when he saw her cross her legs. Memories of taking her over and over again this morning played through his mind, and he couldn't help the slight smugness he felt knowing that she was now too sensitive to handle riding his horse.

"We'll both walk then," he suggested instead.

The trip to Shell's Peak was quick but quiet, neither of them able to muster up any small talk in the face of what they'd done that morning.

'_Probably better that way,' _she figured.

Talking about it meant acknowledging that it happened, and that was a whole can of worms she didn't want to open. Especially not when she wasn't going to see him again.

Kim checked her watch. 11:54 AM.

"Well, I guess this is it," she said.

He nodded. "I reckon so."

"Thank you… for everything."

He raised an eyebrow. "_Every_thing?"

She looked away and bit her bottom lip at the memory of his passion.

"Everything," she whispered.

His pleased smile didn't go unnoticed.

"Miss Kim… I doubt I'll ever see ya again… but I damn sure won't forget ya." He stepped closer until he was towering over her. "I don't think I'll ever meet another woman quite like you."

She wasn't sure if he was saying that because of who she was, her being a Power Ranger, or the sex and burgeoning intimacy they shared – and she found she didn't much care to find out.

Some things were better left unsaid.

"I'll miss you, Thomas," she whispered before standing on the tips of her toes and kissing his cheek.

He cupped her cheek when she pulled back and guided her lips to his, tongue curling around hers in a way that made her toes curl. His kiss didn't make her heart skip a beat the way Tommy's kisses did, but she couldn't deny the White Stranger had a powerful effect on her.

That, along with everything else that happened, was something she'd have to evaluate once she was back home.

The time portal appeared just as they broke their kiss, gentle smiles on their faces. Thomas reached up and took off his hat with a wistful smile. He removed the green band from it and placed the hat on her hand, a chuckle escaping at her delighted expression.

Kim sent him a teasing wink before stepping through the portal, leaving him alone with Lightning.

And suddenly, everything went silent, as though all the energy left with her.

It was almost as if she were never there.

But she _was _there – in his memories.

He would always remember the way she laughed. The way she teased him. The way she fought so powerfully and courageously to protect others.

The way she begged him not to stop when he was so deep inside of her that she cried.

Thomas walked over to his horse and stroked her mane. "She sure was somethin', wasn't she, girl?"

The mare neighed and nuzzled his side. He grinned and grabbed hold of the saddle, hoisting himself up to sit astride Lightning.

Thomas looked up at the sky and smiled. "Take care of yourself, Miss Kim… wherever you are... "

* * *

_A/N: One-shot. No sequels. :)_

_Be on the lookout for something else from me in the next few weeks. I got a lot of new ideas while I was away - hopefully, you'll enjoy them. Thanks!_


End file.
